


Enemies (English version)

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Kai and Bonnie are enemies, they fight and don't hesitate to hurt each other.That doesn't mean they don't have a connection and can't enjoy it.[Enemies / lovers relationship]PS: I think I'm really bad with the synopsis of the stories, I promise you it's better when you read it
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Enemies (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, only this story
> 
> May contain graphic descriptions, read with your consent
> 
> Ps: as you will notice, english isn't my first language. Sorry for the mistakes

Kai cast an aneurysm spell on Damon and the vampire yelled, generating a smile on the heretic's face.

The screams of suffering were like music to his ears. He raised another hand and broke both Elena's wrists, her screams generated displeasure.

God, she had such a squeaky voice. He wanted to roll his eyes every time he heard her speak.

He felt a gust of air moving behind him and his smile grew. Did they really think he was so stupid?

Before he was knocked down, he flipped in the air and fell gracefully to his feet, now in front of him was Caroline puzzled.

"I'm embarrassed of you guys, you're pathetic" he scoffed. "What do you think you can do against me? I am a heretic, I can destroy you in a second"

Damon moved at vampiric speed and shoved him against a tree, their faces close, and the older vampire radiated fury.

"I'm older than you, this is just a game for me" He smirked, Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge? Because I can fix it quickly" he magically propel one of Jeremy's fallen arrows into his hands and drive it into Damon's throat. He pulled it out quickly and made a noise of satisfaction when he saw the blood coming down and the hole Damon had in the windpipe.  
He pushed Damon, who fell and knelt on the floor. "Who's next? I could do this all day."

Before seeing her, he can feel her scent and her magical aura. He almost let out a longing breath, but managed to hold it back. The air was filled with electricity and the environment could feel heavier, an aroma of vanilla, honey and sandalwood covered the entire forest and the heretic's mouth start to salivate.

The action was about to start.

Behind Elena and Caroline came Stefan, Jeremy with a bandaged arm, and she, Bonnie Bennett. He didn't care about the others, he just focused on her.

"Me, I'm next" were the first words she released and pushed him with her magic against the floor, Kai laughed, he loved this.

"Bonster, finally someone who can compete with me, was starting to bore me," faked a pout.

Bonnie winced in disgust. "Yeah, well, I was busy bathing and getting ready to go to sleep, like any normal person would do on a Thursday night."

She was really tired, the university was overwhelming her and she only had this day to rest before plunging back into books and work. She had thought that it would be a quiet day, so she ordered Chinese food, prepared the bathtub with her aromatic vanilla perfumes and may also have had a glass or two of wine, but everything was in moderation. After out of the batrhoom with a towel, what she least expected was to find Stefan and Jeremy in her room, she had only narrowed her eyes, it wasn't necessary for them to explain their presence, she could guess.

"Why didn't you say so? We could have arranged this differently, I could be massaging your back while leaning against me in the bathtub"

This was expected, he always flirted with her regardless of the situation.

Malachai Parker, a 140-year-old heretic but with the appearance of a 25-year-old man. He had come to Mystic Falls under the excuse of restoring historical material in the town, it had been good and fun at first, but soon his intentions were clear to the entire Mystic Falls gang.

Damon had been so disappointed when they found out that Kai was one of the bad guys, he had thought that he could have gotten another friend to have fun with and drink without having to worry about the younger ones. Kai had only played with them, he was looking for an old artifact from his coven that was under the care of the Bennetts, 'ascendant' he said it was called.

"That would only happen in your dreams" Jeremy scoffed, everyone knew about Kai's obsession with Bonnie and nobody doubted using it to attack. The only one who never took advantage of that was Bonnie herself.

"Oh look, the useless baby Gilbert can speak" Kai pretended to be amazed. "You are just like your older sister, you know that? The two useless who only know how to hide behind others, waiting for others to do the dirty work so that you can pretend to be innocent and be able to judge as if you had the right" in a second Kai was on the floor and on the other he was clinging to Jeremy's neck, biting him hard and not caring about the damage caused. Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders and ripped them off the hunter, then threw him a few meters away from them.

Bonnie took advantage of Kai's seconds of bewilderment and sent the branch of a tree to the stomach of the heretic, quickly the wound began to give off large jets of blood, but Kai didn't flinch too much, he just grimaced and tried to remove the branch but Bonnie pushed harder with her magic.

She went to break his legs and Kai fell to the grass, she made a spell to boil his blood and approached him. She positioned one of her boots on his chest and looked at him from above nonchalantly.

With erratic breathing and blood covering his chin, Kai looked excited. "Damn, that was hot Bonster" he licked the blood from her lips and sent her a suggestive wink. She just shook her head and broke his neck. She wasn't for games at the moment.

"Is that all?" Caroline asked and looked at Kai's unconscious body with his neck at a strange angle.

Stefan inspected the body and nodded, Kai would be having a broken neck nap in the woods for a while. "We better go to the pension"

  
_**_________**_

  
"What part of 'don't bother Kai' was not clear?" The witch crossed her arms and Damon took a gulp of his drink.

Elena and Jeremy had gone home after the forest incident and Caroline met Stefan in his room, leaving Bonnie and Damon arguing in the living room.

"He started" defended himself like a little boy. "He was at the Grill and first he hypnotized the bartender to put vervain in my drink and he laughed in my face, then he started biting a girl without any discretion in front of the whole bar and finally he tried to hurt Jeremy, which i don't care if it wasn't because my girlfriend would try to hurt me if she found out that her little brother was killed in front of me and I did nothing "he huffed.

Bonnie clutched her head, already feeling a strong headache coming to her. Lately Kai has been more upset than normal, which did not bode well for the people around him.

"Why can't we give him the ascen ... that geared thing he wants and so he get out of here?" Damon sat down on the couch and Bonnie began to walk in circles.

"Oh sure, let's give the sociopath what he only needs for his freedom. Did you ever think that if he has the ascendant he will destroy it and nothing could stop him? That is the only thing that prevents him from bulldozing the world and I'll not give it to him"

With those last words, she marched towards the door and left the boarding house, closed the door roughly with her magic, but who would say anything to her?

She entered the forest that surrounded the entire Salvatore pension and walked quickly, she would have a long way to her house but she didn't regret it, this was better than arguing in a car with Damon if she asked him to take her.

She rubbed her hands against her bare arms, cursing her lack of clothing. She was only wearing tight jeans and a black T-shirt with a low neckline, it was the first thing she found to run to face Kai.

She tried to walk carefully, it was already very dark in this part of the forest and the moonlight was not helping much.  
At the end she tired out and cast a fireball in front of her, not only would it help her to see the road but the would keep warm.

She keep walking and try to ignore the solitude of the place. Yes, she could be a witch and enjoy nature but she was still a 21 year old girl with fears and insecurities and walking alone through the woods was still scary for her.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned. "Hello, is anyone there?" No one answered and couldn't see anyone either, she shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant.

She resumed her way now with more haste and her racing heart. After a few minutes she heard the sound of footsteps against the fallen leaves of the tree behind her.

"Damon if it is you I will kill you, this is not funny" her voice trembled a little. No one showed up and Bonnie started to sweat, this was scary. She had made the decision to start running when a force like no other pushed her against a tree, the blow left her disoriented for a few seconds.

"Actually i'm someone better than Damon, Bonster" Kai's voice made her open her eyes, she didn't even notice when she closed them. "Surprised? Let me tell you that you broke my heart by leaving me alone with a broken neck." His hands were holding onto her shoulders.

Bonnie was not going to be intimidated, put a smile and brought their faces closer, had to rise a few inches since he was taller. "Two points for me, I not only broke your neck but also your heart" she bit her lip at the mockery and Kai's happy expression fell, he clenched his jaw.

He raised a hand and grabbed her face roughly. He looked her straight in the eye and in a moment he pressed his lips to Bonnie's. She returned the kiss desperately.

She put her arms around his neck and Kai lowered his hands to her waist. The kiss was aggressive and hard, he moved away a few millimeters to bite her lip and draw a few drops of blood, Bonnie moaned at the act of the heretic, it was half pain and half pleasure.

She lifted one of her legs and wrapped Kai's hips with her, he reached down and grabbed her thigh to keep her leg up. Bonnie moved her hands up to Kai's hair where she started toying with it and gave a couple of jerks.

"You know, you didn't need to stand on me before, but I'm a man who can appreciate the views. My imagination flew to see you above me" Kai muttered on Bonnie's lips as they parted.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't have had to do it if you listened to me" Bonnie went to kiss the heretic's neck, Kai lifted her other leg and made her completely surround his hips. "I had told you last week that today would be the only day I could rest from college." She bit Kai's neck in retaliation and he gave a small cry that turned into a giggle.

"Sorry Bonster but I was bored"

She stopped kissing his neck and moved a few inches to see his face, they fixed their gazes and Bonnie shook her head like she was angry, but he could see the sparkle of fun and lust in her eyes.

These were the moments that Bonnie's friends were unaware of. She and the heretic had an agreement, they were enemies but that didn't prevent them from recognizing their connection.

It all started when she discovered Kai's lies. Bonnie had been so hurt and suspicious, she had tried to calm down but she can't, she had gone to confront the heretic about his lies in his apartment outside the town. At first it was all shouts of accusation on her part and attempts at false apologies on his part, but at one point everything changed and the two ended up in Kai's bed, naked and fucking hard, the magic of the two combined had destroyed the entire department.

"We both know that's a lie, you don't feel it" Kai smirked.

"You're right, I'm not sorry. I love having your attention on me, I was beginning to believe that you forgot me"

"And that's why you almost killed Jeremy and teased Damon?" She raised an eyebrow and Kai put on an expression of innocence.

"What can I say? One second I was having a drink and the other I almost accidentally ripped your ex's arm off" Kai explained and gestured with his eyes as if that had been a passing madness.

Bonnie sighed, since Jeremy had returned to town and Kai found out about their past relationship, he never missed an opportunity to hurt him.

"You have to leave Jeremy alone," she asked. "You also have to stop flirting with me when my friends are there, they can find out."

Kai huffed and adjusted their bodies so they were closer. "Oh come on, they wouldn't discover even if you go to them smelling as me and tell them we were having sex all night. Your friends would never believe that the good little witch fuck with the sociopath heretic, they would not believe that you are like Alena or Candice who go to the dark side "

"Kai" she spoke his name harshly without adding anything else and waited, he tried to kiss her to make her forget the moment but Bonnie walked away. She pulled her arms from his neck and was about to lower her legs, but strong hands landed on her thighs and prevented her from going down.

"Okay, okay. I won't hurt baby Gilbert anymore, but I don't promise anything about flirting" Bonnie smirked, she knew it was the best Kai could give her, she trusted on his word. "Now can we go back to where we left off?" To mark a point, he pushed his hips, creating friction between the bulge of his pants and Bonnie's bottom.

A strangled moan came from before her lips and she nodded. Kai smiled and kissed her again.

He reached up and ripped Bonnie's shirt in half, leaving her with a black bra covering the upper part of her body. Bonnie put her hands between their bodies and then inside Kai's dark blue shirt, she started stroking his back with her nails.

Their movements were fast and hard, there was no kindness present but the whole act was very passionate. They were both used to having explosive encounters combined between pain and pleasure, that characterized them and also made their sexual encounters unique.

Bonnie had never thought that sex could be such an impressive thing. It didn't mean that sex with Jeremy wasn't good, but it was a very common and basic thing they did. With Kai everything was different, everything was unique and new, there were different facets to explore.

Kai moved at vampiric speed and pushed her against another tree, Bonnie moaned louder and started to tug on his shirt, she wanted a skin contact, she wanted to feel him, she was impatient when he step to kiss her neck ignoring her silent requests taking off his shirt. Bonnie raised a hand, took a handful of Kai's hair and pushed his head away from her neck, he looked at her in confusion. Bonnie lowered her legs from his hips and then pushed him, out of surprise he moved a few inches away. Without waiting any longer, Bonnie muttered a spell, and then Kai's shirt was on fire. The fire didn't last long and Kai was not hurt, moreover, he was excited at that show of uncontroll and power from Bonnie.

The two felt their hearts beat uncontrollably, the endorphin dominates the brain of both and made them be in a state of pure happiness. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Kai separated one of his hands and took it to Bonnie's bra, unzipping it with that single hand, as if he had practice and it was an act that he carried out in a continuous way. The witch Bennett's breasts were in the air and she could feel the cold night air hit her, causing them to be lifted.

She didn't even see it coming, Kai reached down his hand and took it to her jeans, there he slowly peeled them off and under the zipper, then reached inside and stroked her over the underwear.

"God, Kai" she moaned over his mouth. The heretic would never tire of hearing her say his name in that tone, it was something so heavenly.

Bonnie finished releasing her other hand and down to Kai's erection. She efficiently ripped off the jean and tucked her mat into his boxers.

"Damn" Kai said when he felt Bonnie's soft hand caress him. She ran her hand up and down, using the pre-cum to generate a faster glide and greater enjoyment for him.

Kai reached into Bonnie's underwear and stroked her clit, started toying with it and stimulating it.  
He dropped a few inches and began to move his fingers slowly down her slit, mocking her. Bonnie sighed in frustration, she stopped moving her hand over Kai's penis just when he thrust two fingers into her.

The witch took a deep breath at the intrusion and rolled her hips to generate more depth, moving back and forth being fucked by the heretic's fingers.

She had stopped moving her hand inside Kai's underwear, but he didn't complain since her movements generated friction with his dick. It was as if they were fucking in clothes.

The two of them let out a loud moan in unison as Bonnie accelerated their movements. Their breaths were erratic, sweat covered them, and the only witness was the moon.

Kai fixed his gaze on her and was fascinated, his vampiric part disturbed him to see perfectly in the dark.

Bonnie was like a goddamn goddess on top of him. Naked and with her messy curlers on the side of her face, she looked beautiful and wild.  
It was a damn privilege for him to be able to appreciate her in her moment of greatest lust, he is so lucky.

When Bonnie felt her orgasm nearing, Kai stopped moving his fingers inside her and his other free hand placed her on her waist so she couldn't move. She wanted to scream, she was so close.

In a quick movement, he turned them over and now she was lying on the grass in the forest while he positioned his large body on hers.

"What the hell, Kai?" She told him between gasping breaths. He didn't answer, just brought his fingers wet from the wetness of her to his mouth and tasted them, as if he were tasting an exquisite delicacy.

She could feel him warming up again at the erotic image of seeing Kai suck on his long fingers filled with her wetness.

"You taste so good," he said to her. "I wanted us to get to the organs with me inside you, then I will reward you for interrupting your previous orgasm" he added and winked at her, Bonnie smiled, she knew Kai's rewards and they were spectacular.

With a simple spell, Kai made both of their clothes disappear and they were naked in the forest.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his bare hips and Kai positioned his hands on her behind. He kissed her and Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

When Kai started to enter in her, he was delicate and slow, he was huge after all.

For each thrust of his, Kai tried to distract her by massaging her breasts or inserting kisses in her neck or mouth.  
Bonnie scratched his back with her fingernails.

Their naked bodies fit together perfectly, it was as if they complemented each other. They were both two pieces of a puzzle that fit so well.

When he was inside her, he waited a few seconds until Bonnie got used to it and whispered in his ear that he could move.

His thrusts were direct and hit right in Bonnie's sensitive area, Kai placed his other hand on her clit where he started rubbing him.

Bonnie really felt in heaven, Kai knew her body very well. He knew where to touch, where to rub, where to kiss so that she would go crazy with pleasure.

Bonnie raised her hips to accompany Kai's thrusts.

The groans of both, the sound of bodies colliding and the sound of air moving erratically predominated throughout the forest.  
The tree branches began to break under the weight of magic.

"Kai, harder" she asked him and he obeyed, accelerated his movements and increased his thrust inside her.

When the two felt their orgasm near, they brought their mouths together. Bonnie's nails dug so hard into the heretic's back that she drew blood, but he quickly healed.

Kai turned them back again, now Bonnie was sitting on him and could set the pace. He wanted her upstairs as he came.

Only a few more thrusts were enough for both of them to reach orgasm screaming each other's name.  
Bonnie fell onto Kai almost breathless, he just ran his hands in slow strokes over her head.

"Sleep for a moment, I'll wake you up to take you home" Bonnie had no strength to answer him, she just nodded against Kai's chest and closed her eyes.

  
_**_________**_

"Bon, did you see Kai?" Elena muttered and the witch stopped preparing her coffee to turn to see her best friend with a confused expression.

The two were in the Salvatore pension to have an afternoon of study, Damon had told them that they could use his home for whatever they wanted, they were the only ones who had that privilege. Caroline on the other hand was having a picnic with her mom and argued that she already had all of her summaries ready for the exams.

"He is always close to you, like a stalker" the vampire explained. "It is also better to know where he are at all times"

Bonnie turned around and finished making her coffee again.

"No, Lena, I don't know where Kai is, that he is a stalker with me doesn't mean that I do the same with him" she argued and bit her lip, a burning made her let go, she had forgotten about the bite she had received from Kai the night before.

Because theirs was reduced to that, they were enemies, on the battlefield they didn't hesitate to deceive or hurt themselves; But when they had their meetings, all that changed to become a couple of lovers on a honeymoon.

And that was fine for both of them, each had a goal in mind and they weren't planning to change their ideals about it. They also preferred to have those sneaky encounters as a secret between the two, could that change later or could it destroy them? They didn't know it, but they would enjoy it while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a sexual scene, I'm sorry if it is bad


End file.
